


Safe

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [25]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which over-sensitivity leads Makoto to use his safeword and Rin is a caring lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The pleasure crashed over him in waves, every nerve in his body screaming with him, sparking and shorting so that everything felt…too much. Too much! His vision blinded white and his breath caught in his throat and he never thought pleasure could feel so intense it could turn to pain.

He cried out, his voice turning to a helpless moan as he writhed. His thoughts no longer had any coherence, he was so lost in the feeling that he didn’t think he could form words, let alone sentences. And suddenly he felt like he was being swept away in a storm, carried away by the strength of it and he desperately needed grounding, needed to come back to shore.

“Makoto! Oi, Makoto, give me a colour. Which light?”

He could hear Rin’s voice, sounding so far away, calling him and it took him a while to piece together his words and longer still to find the meaning within them. He realised slowly that Rin was asking how he was faring. Traffic lights: red to stop, green was fine, yellow - unsure. But he barely even had the presence of mind to remember the safe-word.

The fact that he was taking too long to answer was enough for Rin to move to untie him, swiftly pulling the knots at his wrists and ankles undone and massaging the flesh where the ropes had made their mark. When he finally came back to himself fully, breathing hard as if he’d just finished a race, he was cradled in Rin’s arms, head pressed to his chest with the reassuring beat of his heart in his ear and Rin’s fingers stroking through his hair.

“Rin?”

“Hey. You were kind of out of it - feel better now?”

“Mmmmn. Thanks, Rin.” His voice was a rasping mumble, slow to regain control of his tongue.

Rin kissed him then, a soft caress of lips over his forehead and his cheeks that came to his lips last and never deepened, sweet and chaste. That, more than anything else, calmed him. It was a kiss that was filled with Rin’s love and care for him and he could ground himself in that.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I…It just felt so good, I got lost in it.”

The shaky sigh of relief was his response and he realised then that Rin was trembling. Makoto twined his fingers around Rin’s hand and squeezed as Rin clutched him closer to his chest, lips pressed against his head so he could feel his quivering breath in his hair.

“I thought…I thought I’d hurt you. I couldn’t bear it.”

Pressing his lips to Rin’s collarbone beneath him, he listened to the thump of Rin’s heart as it calmed with him.

“I know you’d never hurt me - I was never scared of that. I love you, Rin.”


End file.
